


An Xenomorph's Story

by ZodiacLeader



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Aliens, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fanfiction, Other, Xenomorphs (Alien)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZodiacLeader/pseuds/ZodiacLeader
Summary: The creature from the movie Alien. To see what is actually in its mind and why they kill everything on site other than their own species.One of the Xenomorphs were bred differently and busted (quite literally) out with a different connection to the queen that controls them all.%50 Hive Mind %50 Individual Thoughts----Disclaimer: This is completely Fanfiction.(Please read): There will be little to half spoilers about all alien movies all other ideas in this are generated by me. Enjoy!





	An Xenomorph's Story

Mother Online...

Crew Members: 8  
\- Linus  
\- Daniel  
\- Sam  
\- Ulric  
\- Savannah  
\- Ayana  
\- Bee  
\- Moriah

Ship name: Malvern 295

Planet name: "Super-Earth" otherwise known as:

\- µ Arae c

Preparing To Wake...

\---

"Super-Earth"

µ Arae c (August 25, 2004)

Out in the middle of a newly discovered galaxy. The ship of Malvern 295 was carrying 8 crew members. 4 males and 4 females each prepared from training in the N.A.S.A. program. Ready to be awakened from hypersleep. Years asleep: 126 years.

Ayana's POV

"Oh my gosh..." I wake up slowly letting my heartbeat return to its normal state of beating.

"Linus..." I murmur for my paired crew member.

"Make some damn coffee!"

I try to work up some energy to sit up and I succeed. As soon as I sit up the blinding lights of the reawakening process turn on. I shield my face with my arms and keep my eyes open to try and wake up from such a long sleep. I regain my vision and my eyes are able to withstand the brightness of the ship. I look around the sleeping chambers and grab ahold of the sides of my cradling pod. I use my muscles to lift myself up to stand and use my legs for the first time in so long.

"Mother..." I speak out into the white space. "How many years?"

"127." the computer or "mother" responds.

"Wow longest we've been through." I talk to myself trying to exercise my vocals.

"And our second longest was 98 years," Linus speaks groggily then follows with a yawn.

"Linus I'll make us some coffee."

I blink a couple of times before walking into the dining room to prepare the sweet morning wake up call. After a few minutes the machine wakes up also and gets to work boiling the water within five minutes and straining the ground coffee beans into this dark black like liquid. Otherwise known as black coffee. I start to hear more of the crew start to wake up and Linus finally gets up to walk behind me sniffing the air filled with the aroma of the coffee machine.

"How long until it's completely full?"

"Wanna get the mugs out for us?" I reply ignoring his question.

He murmurs and walks over to the ships cabinets and grabs eight coffee mugs each one designed for one specific person. mine was a plain yet uniquely crafted ceramic mug. I grab the coffee pot and pour some of the black liquid into my cup my hand seeming to become stable quickly after the hypersleep. I pour some sugar into my cup and a small pinch of creamer to sweeten the bitterness.

"It's ready," I say and then some of the crew follows Linus and I's lead to the crew's station after grabbing their coffee.

Walking there I feel the muscles in my legs are weak. As second in command, I wait for the rest of the crew to finally meet up in the crew's station. We all need to take it easy but we also need to work out our muscles to become like they were again. I swear each time Linus come back from hyperspace his torso muscles become more carved than last time. But that's just my opinion.

"Ulric? Do you suggest we start out health and fitness after our examination of the entire ship's vitals?"

" That would be a great suggestion. But before we use any of the energy we have left we should eat."

I nod in agreement as the entire ship's crew walks back into the dining room to rehydrate our nutrition packets.

\---

Bee's POV

" Come on guys, we have to push our selves after the sleep."

" Say that for yourself, Bee." Says Daniel.

" One Two Three... One Two Three... One Two Three... Attention!" I said doing my job being in charge of the drills.

Everyone takes in heavy breaths of oxygen. As they finish the last set of their push-ups. A few of them start sitting down or grabbing for a towel to wipe the sweat off their brow. I think to myself that I did a good job of constructing their first day of work out. Each of them has progressed since their last. But that was to be expected of them.

"Come on Bee. I got a job for you." Ayana puts her hand on my shoulder and walks down the hall into the main control center of the Malvern 295. " How were you during the hypersleep?" I ask her as she sits on a padded bench.

" A Captain should always sleep hard as a rock." Ayana smiles and presses down on a few buttons and motions for me to sit beside her.

"Bee?"

"Yes?"

"Do you believe we will discover any more livable planets out there?"

" I was never sure there could be any more than the one called earth. But it still remains relevant that each solar system we've been to had at least one habitable planet."

She nods and I stand back up to resume my annual duties. I hear no more from her as I walk away to the other side of the room to my station on the ship. I sit down in my chair, sip my coffee, and start to check in on mother. Start to communicate by typing in sentences with a code so the computer can understand. The pixelated green letters overlaying a black background of my computer screen. Show that I'm ready to type.

\---

Third Person---

Screeching noises come from a newborn squeezing itself out of the chest of its victim. The creature isn't completely helpless during birth, but only at it's most vulnerable. Its origin came from its mother the queen bee of the place. She plants eggs next to cocooned victims to be infested with a single baby for a single victim. But the parents are nowhere to be seen in this habitable area. Still, the newborn can sense it's parent not too far away. Completely aware of the situation it's in and runs off into a dark secluded area to start the easy process of its rapid growth into an adult of their species. The species name is called a Xenomorph or classified as Xenomorph XX121. Xeno meaning alien and morph meaning shape this name clearly fits for this one of a kind species.

Third Person Over---

"Where's my mother?" I think to myself as I climb up a metal spiral.

My vision is still blurred but I can see in front of me. I move my jaw, open and close open and close. My muscles rapidly move and feel tingly much like pins and needles. Soon I become an adult of my kind. And I no longer feel helpless as I used to within the last few minutes. My vision is now able to see better in dark places and further ahead. I sense more of my of my kind around me.

And finally, see where my mother is. She was up high in a lofty place wedged in between two metal walls. She was talking to us I could finally listen to what they were saying and what she was telling us to do.

" For the good of Our Kind." She always said after making a declaration to her children or her hard workers.

We were all on the line looking at her and asking her what we could do to help. To help her rebuild our empire. She would most likely respond with tending to the newborns giving them the food and a host that they would need. After that, no more tending would be needed. She wanted growth. Growth for us all. It sounded nice. It sounded peaceful. That was until I assigned to a job. My first job was to patch up any unnecessary entrances or exits to our home. She said it would be extremely crucial to work together with the others who were already experienced and extremely hostile towards me or other ones like me that just came out of the host.

We were speaking to each other through our minds. It was very confusing for me at first but I got the hang of it. At first, I couldn't tell who was who. But then I started to recognize each other by there flaws. Or different wavelengths of their voices.

I recognized that we didn't have any names. So I decided to come up with an idea to call ourselves something rather than being confusing and saying "hey you".

"Hey? Have you ever thought of calling yourselves something? So we don't get confused?" I send to the one next to me.

"Never thought of it or heard of it, the only thing we've ever been called is drone."

"Do you want to be called something else? Everyone else in this place has the same title except for queen."

"Do you think I could be called Bandit? I know it sounds weird but I like it..."

"Ok if you say so, Bandit."

"What about you? Want to be called anything?" I ask and point my tail towards the one next to Bandit.

"You better keep your mouth shut kid..."

"Keep my mouth shut what does that mean?"

"Quit talking to me and move."

"Ok ok..."

I listen to what he says and I forget about names except for Bandits. He was the only one I knew now.

\---


End file.
